


Under Your Skin

by secrettattoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Bathroom Sex, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, niall literally charms your pants off, you can't actually just be friends with a guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secrettattoo/pseuds/secrettattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Niall have a standing Thursday night drinks date at the local bar. There's always been friction between them, but tonight the sparks really fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the beat of [Shiver](https://open.spotify.com/track/3T35D5r5tkO6c1KzZ0HCBr) by Maroon 5.
> 
> Thanks to my pretty much always beta [Aly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandraeliza).
> 
> This one's for Rae ;-)

Just like every week, I get to the bar before Niall and order a big plate of nachos. And just like every week, I can hear Niall arrive before I see him. Everyone is happy to see the resident Irishman, and they shout his name as he walks between the tables, high-fiving everyone and saying his hellos. His silver-blonde halo of hair comes into view first, and then he turns and catches my eye and breaks into the biggest smile.

There’s always been a sort of friction between me and Niall. We joke that we’re each other’s perfect boyfriend/girlfriend, but in reality I’ve always been happy as friends. It’s comfortable, the way I can relax and be myself around him, and he’s always open with me - he never holds back being gross or horny or whatever it is boys are when they’re not trying to impress a girl. But sometimes when he smiles at me, it looks like he wants more, and I feel like maybe I've been leading him on. It's possible that having a standing date every Thursday night at the local bar is not the right way to convince a guy that you’re not into him, but he's the best guy I know, so I'm here.

"Riley! I've missed you all week! You're beautiful, babe!" He pulls me off my stool to twirl me around and we laugh together because it's easy to laugh with Niall.

He buys us a couple of pints - “ladies shouldn’t have to pay for their own drinks” - and we dig into our nachos and talk about everything and nothing at all. Old friends drop into our conversation and rotate out of it.

“Did I ever tell you about the time I was hitting golf balls off the roof and I hit a moving car?” Niall has a million stories and I think I’ve heard every single one of them, but I listen intently as he tells Julian about another of his misadventures. They’re all vaguely similar, he gets into trouble but not really. He’s so charming and gently persuasive, I don’t think he’s ever received so much as a ticket.

As the night rolls on, we move from our perch at the bar to socialize throughout the room. It’s crowded and the music is loud and Niall slips his hand into my back pocket, holding me close to him. People have told us a million times that we look great together, that we clearly love each other, so why don’t we just go out already or at the VERY LEAST just have sex to get it out of the way.

“Car bombs!”

Niall slips his hand out of my pocket to wrap his fingers around my wrist and pull me back to the bar where drinks are being prepared and the crowd is chanting at him.

“You’re Irish, Nialler! You can do an Irish Car Bomb!” The bartender grins at him and Niall shakes his head but I can see his eyes scrunching as he smiles. We’ve already had a few rounds and there’s not a chance he’ll say no now.

The edges of my vision are starting to blur and we get swept up in the cheers as we count down, drop our shot glasses and chug as fast as we can before the drink curdles. I finish before Niall and slam my pint glass on the bar triumphantly!

“A-HA, Horan! You’ve been beat by a girl!” I point at him and laugh as he drains his glass and discards it. He wraps his arm around me and plants a wet kiss on my cheek; I giggle and try to squirm away but I feel warm inside.  _Is it hot in here or is it just Niall?_

By the time the jukebox really gets turned up, I’m feeling loose and silly - either from the alcohol or because Niall’s energy is contagious, I’m not sure which.

“Ohh, we’re halfway there OHH OHH livin’ on a prayer!” I’m shout-singing now, bouncing happily on the tips of my toes as Niall leans in so we can share our invisible microphone. We’re still trying to drink our beers, spilling a little here and there as arms flail and hips bump.

Niall’s raspy voice is somehow still perfect when he’s been drinking and he forces the machine to take all of his money so his favorite songs will play first. We happily wail our way through Bon Jovi then NSYNC, a little Fleetwood Mac for good measure, with sweaty foreheads pressed together. Somewhere along the way, Niall picks me up and sits me on the bar -  _when did he get so strong?_ \- serenading me with his favorite John Mayer song.

Maybe it’s the alcohol, but it feels a lot like we’re the only ones in the room when Niall smiles up at me. He’s on fire, in his element, and I can’t tear my eyes away from him. I note his button-down shirt left open at the top, rolled up at the sleeves, showing off his hard-earned muscles.  _What happened to my scrawny best friend?_ When the song ends, Niall helps me off the bar and pulls me in close.

“You really do look beautiful tonight, Ry.” He murmurs in my ear, warm breath making me shiver. He brushes his lips against my temple, not quite a kiss but it feels like he’s searching for more. This time when we pull apart he hooks a finger into my waistband, and it's like a shock of electricity as he tickles my hip while he simultaneously works the room.

I'm in a haze, feeling light on my feet, like I'd float away if he wasn't holding on so tightly to me. Whenever he thinks nobody is paying attention to him, his fingers wander down the back of my pants or up my shirt, and he whispers his dirty thoughts in my ear.

“I want you so bad right now,” for example. And then, “I just need to get you alone.” And I find myself wondering if I could just give in this one time, if we could do this and then go back to being just friends.

I don’t have time to think about it further, because Niall realizes that we’ve been left alone and suddenly we’re rushing through the bar, his infectious laughter like a siren as people move out of the way to let us pass. He drags me into the men’s room and locks the door behind us, smiling mischievously.

“Aren’t we going to get caught in here?” I manage, through my giggles.

He puts on his most charming smirk, “Nah, I know the owner, he won’t mind at all.”  _Oh right, Niall can do no wrong._

I don’t have time to worry any further, because Niall is pressing me up against the door. His whole body is fitted into the curve of mine, and I can feel him already half-hard at my hip. He doesn’t go straight for a kiss, but instead starts at my collarbone and works his way up along my neck. A kiss, a lick, a bite to my ear, a mumbled, “I never thought you’d let me…”

He trails off as his lips meet mine, and it’s frantic the way he pushes his tongue into my mouth, swipes it along my lower lip before pulling it into his teeth. I whine and his hands are traveling up my back, under my shirt, dragging his stubby nails along my skin and it’s like I’m burning up.

When I realize my dumb hands have just been curled in his crazy hair this whole time, I start to explore as well. I grab at the muscles in his arms, I feel how taut they are from how tightly he’s holding on to me. I palm him through his jeans, they’re tight and I can feel how he responds immediately to my touch, growing harder.

It sparks another frantic rush from Niall, this time to unbutton my jeans so he can get dip down to feel my wetness, and I’m ready for him. He tests with one finger first, rubbing gently along my folds before curling into me.  _It’s a good thing he’s so strong because he’s the only thing holding me up._

“I knew you wanted me, babe. How could you ever resist?” He chuckles and he’s right, his goofy swagger is irresistible and I’m melting in his arms as he adds another finger to the first. “You’re already so wet, so ready for me.”

“You say it like I’m the only one who’s ready for it,” I counter. I try for bold but my voice is wrecked, I need him now. My clumsy fingers grab at his zipper, and I wiggle myself out of his hold to get close so I can figure it out.  _Why are these things so complicated and when did I get so drunk?_ When I finally manage to free him, I slide both sets of pants down at once, catching his head in my mouth as it springs free.

I give it a quick suck and a swirl of my tongue but it’s already leaking and I know he’s not going to last long and he’s pulling me back up anyway. He pulls me in for another deep kiss as he moves us from the door to the countertop, somehow managing to boost me up and pull my jeans all the way down all at once. He fits himself between my legs and I’m sitting on the edge of the sinks and he rubs his head up against my wet slit and I just need it so bad.

“Condom? We need one,” I’m breathless and I’m surprised he even understands me. He smiles against my cheek, rubbing his stubble against me as he shakes his head.

“I’m glad I grabbed one today, in case of emergency,” he reveals the packet in his wallet and I know it was somehow his plan all along to get into my pants tonight and somehow I don’t even care.

How could I care, when he’s pushing into me and it feels like we were made to fit together. I feel dirty and needy and I know his fingers have moved from my clit to tangle in my hair and it doesn’t even matter.

He’s loud as he picks up speed, growling as he fucks into me. I’m held up by his arm wrapped around me, his free hand roughly grabbing my breast, and I no longer feel like I’m in control of my body. There’s actual fireworks in my brain as I feel him pulsing inside me, getting ready for his final release as I tense around him.

When orgasm hits, it’s like I’ve turned inside out. Every single nerve is on high alert and my eyes are tearing up as Niall finally lets go, grunting and pumping hard against me.

We’re both breathing heavily, slumped against each other, and then we’re laughing. Who even has sex in a gross bathroom like this? His bright blue eyes are shimmering as they meet mine, and he gives me a megawatt smile with all the energy he has left.

“This is disgusting, I can’t believe my naked ass is on this countertop!” I swat at him, but I’m not actually that upset.

He winks, “You didn’t seem to be complaining a moment ago!”

“Well, next time, let’s do this somewhere cleaner?” Because, I think there will totally be a next time. _Of course there will be a next time._

For once, he’s stunned, “Wait! There’s going to be a next time?!” Niall gives a little punch to the air, triumphant.

“Only if you behave.” I’m smirking. But I know there’s going to be a next time, and a time after that, and probably a time after that… and, you know…


End file.
